


i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night

by vichenta



Series: Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home) [The DomesticVerse] (на русском) [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: Имс всегда думал, что Артур жаворонок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135877) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Имс всегда думал, что Артур жаворонок.

Ведь, согласитесь, на то были причины. Все эти костюмы, сидящие точно по фигуре, ошеломляющая продуктивность, укладка волосок к волоску… 

_"Черт возьми, он наверняка встает с рассветом_ ", – думал Имс в те далекие времена, когда максимум, на что он мог надеяться – это поцелуй, и тот приходилось отвоевывать силой, – _"И правит миром за чашкой чая."_

Реальность оказалась куда более прозаичной.

\- Твою мать, пристрели его, - бурчит Артур ему в плечо. Имс улыбается в потолок, рука легко и дразняще скользит вниз по спине любовника.

\- Кого?

\- Будильник, - отвечает Артур и зарывается носом глубже. Его растрепанные волосы щекочут Имса под подбородком, а щека покраснела там, где всю ночь касалась имсовой руки. И если бы Имс не был уверен, что Артур убьет его за это, он бы назвал его _очаровательным_. – Пристрели. Разбей. Просто пусть замолчит. 

\- Надеюсь, после чашки кофе твое желание убивать поутихнет, сладкий - фыркает Имс. Но Артур только показывает ему средний палец, бьет в грудь, совсем несильно, и добавляет:

\- Еще пять минут.

\- Я ни в коем случае не выгоняю тебя из постели, - отвечает Имс, позволяя легкому намеку скользнуть в голосе. – Но все же считаю своим долгом напомнить, что если ты не встанешь к 7:45…

\- Я _знаю_ , - стонет Артур. – Я, черт возьми, _знаю это_. Просто… просто дай мне хотя бы на секунду притвориться, что... Твою мать.

\- Ммм, - понимающе тянет Имс. Он сползает чуть ниже, так, чтобы Артуру было удобнее лежать, и массирует его шею мягкими круговыми движениями. Когда он выключает будильник, Артур уже спит.

Имс выпутывается из объятий, готовит кофе и, раз уж все равно встал, выкуривает сигарету на заднем крыльце.

Артур просыпается в 8:15 и он в бешенстве. Через минуту из душа уже доносятся громкие проклятья в адрес Имса и всей его семьи, но легкая _почти улыбка_ Артура, когда Имс протягивает ему термо-кружку, поцелуй на прощание, ради которого он забывает свои утренние метания и прижимает Имса к машине, - все это стоит того, чтобы потерпеть.

\--

Они все еще иногда занимаются извлечениями. Внедрение – командная игра, её не провернуть в одиночку, к тому же это чертовски трудно, но нет никаких причин не брать на стороне работу попроще. Следуя негласному договору, они соглашаются на работу сроком дольше шести недель, только если нанимают их обоих. 

( - Потому что нам не нужен еще один пожар, - объясняет Имс Юсуфу, когда тот, не подумав, спрашивает об этом. Юсуф не совсем понимает, что он имеет в виду, но Артур на другой стороне склада слегка краснеет и фыркает, и Имс считает это победой.)

Имсу предлагают работу в Стамбуле во вторник. В среду Артур бронирует себе билеты в Буэнос Айрес. А в пятницу они берут до аэропорта одно такси на двоих, и от того, как легко Артур направляется к своему выходу, что-то в груди Имса болезненно сжимается. Но он, само собой, не говорит об этом.

Все идёт своим чередом: он следит за целью, дорабатывает план, вживается в роли людей, которых никогда больше не увидит, и перманентно злится на все вокруг. Артур пишет от случая к случаю, намного реже, чем Имс ему, и по большей части его сообщения состоят из придирок к имсовой орфографии и гневных тирад в адрес коллег. И все, как всегда, пока не случается это.

Утром восьмого дня Имс сидит на совещании, когда его телефон начинает вибрировать.

**От: Артур, Отправлено 9:21 UTC+2**

оцени свою готовность выкупить меня из южно-американской тюрьмы по шкале от одного до десяти, где один это «совершенно точно не готов», а десять – «буду у тебя завтра».

**Кому: Артур, Отправлено: 9:22 UTC+2**

1 только потому что я никогда не унижусь до залога, когда могу сам организовать побег и уж тем более не стану ждать до завтра. нас арестовали? 

**От: Артур, Отправлено 9:22 UTC+2**

Еще нет. Но если так пойдет и дальше, думаю, мне пришьют публичное убийство. черт, ненавижу эту работу.

В этот момент Имс понимает сразу несколько вещей. Первая – Артур начал предложение с маленькой буквы, что, даже учитывая остальную безупречную грамотность, скорее всего, означает, что он пьян. Во-вторых, Артур ругается с помощью смсок, угрожая сделать что-то совершенно непрофессиональное, и это почти стопроцентно означает, что он пьян. В третьих, в Стамбуле сейчас девять двадцать две утра, а значит в Буэнос Айресе три часа ночи. 

\- Простите, - говорит Имс, отчаянно давя совершенно идиотскую улыбку, - срочное дело, труба зовет, продолжайте без меня, - и выходит из кабинета. Артур отвечает после двух гудков. 

\- На самом деле, я не планирую никого убивать, Имс, - бормочет он, окончательно подтверждая «пьяную» теорию.

\- Ты думаешь, что я совсем тебя не знаю, - Имс добавляет в голос трагизма и получает в награду слабый смешок. Он не говорит привычного «Скучал по мне, сладкий?», которого, видимо, ожидал Артур, потому что в список его многочисленных пороков не входит жестокость и потому что и так знает – скучал.

И если странное теплое чувство в груди, которое вызывает в нем Артур, слишком сентиментально, что ж, пусть так.

\- Ненавижу эту работу, - говорит Артур, глотая слова. Имс может различить на фоне слабый звук телевизора и шорох простыней. – Люди такие невероятно _глупые_ , а я даже не должен быть здесь, потому что…потому что…потому что у меня _работа_ , правильно, и чертова Аргентина, и эта глупая кровать.

«Не самая лучшая его речь», - отмечает про себя Имс. А вслух отвечает:

\- Ты всегда можешь вернуться домой, солнце. Вряд ли эти ребята пристрелят тебя, если ты пропустишь зарплату. 

\- Нет, - выдыхает Артур, - дома будет хуже. На самом деле, кровать не причем.

И Имс понимает, что он имеет в виду, даже если до конца не верит, что Артур сказал это вслух. Понимает, хотя и в мыслях не допускал, что Артур когда-нибудь напьется до того, чтобы признать, что скучает по нему. Имс глядит в пол и улыбается так, что болят щеки. Затем прочищает горло.

\- Что ж, - начинает он, - и ты, очевидно, решил, что лучший выход – это упиться вдрызг дряным отельным алкоголем из маленьких бутылочек?

\- Я пошел в гостиничный бар. Меньше патетики. 

\- Да кто-то просто купается в роскоши, - смеется Имс. – И все же, кого мы планируем убить?

\- Всех.

\- _Конкретнее_ , сладкий.

\- Ох, отъебись, - выдыхает Артур с тенью улыбки в голосе, - это нечестно. 

\- Все честно, - произносит Имс и замолкает, чтобы случайно не довести Артура до инфаркта. Повисает пауза, во время которой он просто слушает тихое дыхание в трубке. На фоне едва слышно играют новости. 

\- Тебе что, нечем заняться? – Наконец спрашивает Артур. И Имс не может сдержать тяжелый вздох: один шаг вперед – два назад.

\- Точно, - отвечает он, - вообще-то, мне нужно твое мнение по одному вопросу…

Он говорит минут десять, постепенно понижая голос, успокаивая. И если Артур и понимает, что он делает – а он, скорее всего, понимает, потому что обычно не пропускает такие вещи – он ничем не выдает себя, и вскоре Имс слышит, как выравнивается его дыхание. 

\- Спокойной ночи, сладкий, - тихо говорит он и спешит обратно. 

Следующие два дня Артура не слышно – он проспался и теперь ему стыдно, - думает Имс – но потом они начинают общаться чаще. Звонят друг другу вместо того, чтобы писать смски, и пишут смски вместо того, чтобы молчать.

И когда спустя три с половиной недели Имс заканчивает работу в Стамбуле, все, чего он хочет, это войти в дом через парадную дверь, скинуть ботинки и оттрахать Артура так, чтобы у того снесло крышу.

Он успешно справляется с первыми двумя пунктами, когда видит Артура, уснувшего на диване в гостиной. Из его левой руки свисает кусочек недоеденной пиццы, а нераспакованный чемодан пристроился у стены. Артур все еще в костюме, снял только куртку, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. По тому, как звучал его голос, Имс догадывался, что работа оказалась труднее, чем Артур планировал, но он и не думал, что она так измотает его.

Он застывает рядом, не в силах оторвать глаз. Несмотря на всю тревожность ситуации, есть в ней что-то смешное, даже нелепое. Это как найти леопарда, судорожно перекрашивающим себя в тигриные полоски. На секунду мелькает мысль сфотографировать и отправить фото Юсуфу, но именно _на секунду_. Наверное, это и есть личностный рост.

Вместо этого Имс ставит свой чемодан на пол и наклоняется, чтобы спасти корочку пиццы от падения. В ответ Артур слегка ёрзает, веки трепещут, и Имс не может устоять. Он целует Артура, слегка придерживая за шею, соединяет их губы вместе. 

\- Ммм…, - раздается полусонное, но довольное мычание в поцелуй, и тогда Имс уверенно устраивается сверху и целует глубже, чувствуя, как Артур под ним медленно просыпается. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы было удобнее, его руки на спине Имса, скользят под рубашку, а сонное бормотание медленно переходит в стоны.

\- Привет, – немного хрипло произносит он, когда Имс отстраняется, чтобы спуститься к его горлу. – Ты рано.

\- На самом деле, поздно, - Имс прижимается губами к его шее. – Уже почти полночь, солнце, ты задремал.

\- Хм, - Артур откидывает голову назад, запускает пальцы Имсу в волосы, и слегка надавливает, заставляя опуститься ниже, к ключицам. Имс подчиняется, возится с пуговицами на рубашке Артура, с его галстуком, следуя заданному направлению, и получает свою награду – возбужденный свистящий вздох. Он улыбается. – Да, я устал.

\- Что ж, - дразнит Имс, выдерживая паузу, - Если ты слишком устал для…

\- Мудак, - шипит Артур. – Я не видел тебя целый чертов месяц, не смей прекращать, а не то я…о черт, Имс…

\- Ннгх, - выдыхает Имс в ключицу Артура, заводясь от прикосновений длинных пальцев к паху. Мгновение спустя Артур уже расстёгивает его штаны и, господи боже, Имс каждый раз умудряется забыть, что Артур умеет вытворять своими невероятными ногами. Он забывает ровно до тех пор, пока эти ноги ни обвиваются вокруг него, прижимая плотнее, пока Артур не обхватывает рукой их члены, пока не выгибается, находя идеальный угол.

Едва сдерживаясь, Имс стягивает с него рубашку и отбрасывает в сторону. Он прижимает Артура к дивану и тот лихорадочно – на самом деле, с Артуром Имс никогда не может точно сказать, в какой момент неторопливые, ленивые ласки переходят в бешеное _сейчассейчассейчас_ – стягивает с него штаны. Имс спускается ниже, покрывая грудь влажными поцелуями, и Артур зарывается пальцами в его волосы, выгибаясь навстречу.

\- Черт, Имс, - выдыхает он, спустя несколько минут, - Богом клянусь, если ты не трахнешь меня прямо сейчас, я…

\- Терпение, сладкий, - бурчит Имс, хотя у него самого стоит до боли и сил сдерживаться почти нет. Артур ухмыляется ему, поднимая брови, его волосы падают на лицо, а на висках выступают капельки пота. Он, - туманно думает Имс, - самое красивое, что я когда-либо видел.

\- Ты чертов идиот, - прерывает его Артур, - если хоть на секунду думаешь, что я не скажу, как чертовски хочу тебя, как хочу, чтобы ты вставил свой член…

\- В Аргентине что-то с водой, - шепчет Имс, - или ты всегда был таким пошлым? 

В ответ Артур прикусывает мочку его уха, и Имс решает признать поражение. Он вслепую шарит рукой рядом с собой и, наконец, находит то, что искал, на небольшом журнальном столике. « _Артур-Артур_ », - нежно думает он, - « _как всегда планируешь_ ». Он разрывает упаковку презерватива зубами, а Артур уже забирает смазку у него из рук. 

\- Твой чертов рот, - стонет он, за что получает от Имса насмешливый взгляд. И потом, о, боже, потом Артур выдавливает смазку на свои пальцы и начинает _растягивать себя_ , потому что не хочет больше ждать Имса. Имс моргает и просто…зависает, не в силах оторвать взгляд. 

\- Давай уже…, - сдавленный голос возвращает его обратно к реальности, и Имс делает, как он просит, раскатывает презерватив по члену, наклоняется и долго, грязно проводит языком по члену Артура. Артур запрокидывает голову, у него вырывается странный полузадушенный вскрик. Он вынимает из себя пальцы и приподнимается, насаживаясь на член Имса, усиливая наслаждение. 

\- Не терпится, сладкий? – задыхаясь, проговаривает Имс. И Артур смотрит на него так, будто всерьез раздумывает ударить, но вместо этого целует, прикусывая его губу. Имс с силой толкается в него, наслаждаясь тем, как руки Артура царапают спину, ловя его невнятное, отчаянное « _дадададаИмсбожеда_ », которое тот выдыхает ему в губы. 

Артур кончает первым, оставляя липкие следы на груди Имса, и от одного взгляда на него, откинувшегося назад, дышащего громко и рвано, Имс кончает тоже. Он прислоняется головой к плечу Артура и расслабляется, чувствуя, как чужой большой палец неторопливо чертит круги в его волосах.

\- Твою же мать, - выдавливает из себя Имс спустя несколько минут. Артур под ним смеется, но его дыхание по-прежнему немного сбито.

\- Да, - согласно говорит он, а затем: - Знаешь, нам нужно в душ, я не хочу спать в своей собственной…

\- Да, да, знаю. Твои постельные разговорчики, как обычно, оставляют желать лучшего, - отвечает Имс и улыбается ему в шею. Артур смеётся.

\- Не то, чтобы после секса с тобой мои мозги могли нормально функционировать, - его тон звучит обвинительно, как и всегда, когда он говорит Имсу комплименты, и внезапно, Имс снова не может ничего с собой поделать.

\- Господи, - выдыхает он, - как же я скучал.

Артур под ним застывает и Имс уже прикидывает, как можно свести все к шутке, когда он снова расслабляется, а хватка в волосах становится крепче.

\- Ммм, - тянет Артур, и в его голосе мягкость, почти нежность, - да, это…да. 

Он отодвигает Имса от себя и морщится, замечая, как они оба испачкались.

\- Боже, определенно душ.

Имс не отрывает от Артура глаз, пока тот встает, направляясь в ванную, но поднимается следом, когда ловит нетерпеливый, приглашающий взгляд. Он задерживается ненадолго, чтобы проверить тотем, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что это все-таки реальность.

\--

Конечно, есть и сложные моменты, потому в любых отношениях есть сложные моменты.

Имс систематически оставляет после себя полотенца на полу в ванной, а Артур и под страхом смерти не сможет купить в магазине правильное количество продуктов. Они ссорятся из-за всякой ерунды вроде того, что смотреть по телику и кто сегодня пойдет за газетой, но их мелкие ссоры внезапно перерастают в крупные, когда они не обсуждают что-то действительно важное. Бывают дни, когда Имс встает не с той ноги, и полусонное ворчание Артура скорее раздражает, чем умиляет, и ночи, когда они срываются друг на друга из-за рабочей шелухи, которую не должны были приносить домой.

Но есть и _очень_ сложные моменты, которые вряд ли присутствуют в большинстве отношений. 

Армия оставила свой след на них обоих. Это не всегда очевидно, но они всегда с ними, ничего не значащие на первый взгляд вещи, которые видишь, только если знаешь куда смотреть. Артур не может успокоиться, пока не застелет постель, а Имс на дух не переносит растворимый кофе, и у них обоих раз в пару месяцев случаются спонтанные приступы бессонницы. Они не знали друг друга до того, как заняли одну нишу в криминальном бизнесе, но симптомы, сопровождающие их, трудно не узнать.

Однажды ночью Имс просыпается от звука взведенного курка. Он резко садится на кровати и видит Артура, наставляющего свой Глок на дверь. Имс с трудом удерживает глаза открытыми, но собирается с силами и шепчет: - Что происходит?

Артур не отрывает взгляда от двери.

\- Я слышал что-то. Заткнись.

Имс делает, как велено, прислушиваясь. Он не слышит ровным счетом ничего кроме стрекота цикад за окном и мерного писка системы безопасности, но это не значит, что в доме никого нет. Он доверяет инстинктам Артура, он устал, а вокруг темно, поэтому на то, чтобы заметить, что зрачки Артура занимают почти всю радужку, у него уходит на минуту дольше положенного. 

« _О, черт_ », - думает Имс, ощущая непривычную волну ужаса. Но вслух, самым своим жестким, командным тоном, произносит: - Артур, отдай мне пистолет. 

\- Зачем?

И, черт возьми, челюсти Артура сжимаются так, будто он напуган, но не хочет этого признавать, и Имс вспоминает, что в СВС* такое называли «ночами ужаса», говорили, побочный эффект сомнацина. Он сам знал трех парней, которые под таким «побочным эффектом» убили своих соседей по казарме, и одного, который убил сам себя, уверенный, что все еще спит.

Имс совершенно не хочет, чтобы этот список пополнил кто-то еще.

\- Обзор лучше, - шепчет он в ответ и мысленно благодарит небо за то, что давно научился не терять голову в моменты оглушительного стресса. – Артур! Дай мне этот чертов пистолет!

Медленно, будто двигаясь сквозь воду, Артур передает ему ствол. Имс щелкает предохранителем, отбрасывает оружие в сторону, и хватает Артура за запястья, удерживая от борьбы.

Под пальцами бешено заходится чужой пульс и в груди Имса поднимается что-то глубокое и яростное, но он не даёт ему выхода, заставляя голос звучать спокойно. 

\- Сладкий, - говорит он, - ты спишь, солнце, просыпайся. 

\- Они _здесь_ , - рычит Артур, - Имс, отпусти меня, твою мать, они собираются забрать…

\- Здесь никого нет, - уговаривает Имс – спокойствие, главное спокойствие. – Здесь только мы, никого больше, ты спишь. Как ты попал сюда, мм? Ты помнишь? 

\- Конечно, я…, - гневно начинает Артур. Затем моргает. Моргает снова. – Я… я был…

Когда он моргает в третий раз, понимание возвращается в его взгляд, и Имс облегченно вздыхает. – Артур? 

\- Да, - изумленно отвечает тот. И добавляет: - _Дерьмо_. У меня не было их годами. Я стрелял по мебели?

\- Нет, - Имс вздыхает, - нет, не стрелял. Хотя был близок.

Артур сокрушенно стонет, и Имс отпускает его запястья. Артур проводит ладонью по лицу и шепчет «Прости», как будто и вправду думает, что ему есть за что извиняться, и слышать от Артура извинения настолько непривычно, что Имс на секунду теряет дар речи.

\- Сладкий, это не твоя вина.

\- Я должен был предупредить тебя, - начинает Артур, но Имс не хочет ничего слышать, поэтому затыкает его поцелуем, пресекая все разговоры. Артур едва слышно стонет, и Имс позволяет пальцам собственнически сжаться на его бедре.

\- Кофе? – спрашивает он, отстраняясь, потому что знает Артура достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать – в ближайшее время он не ляжет.

\- Да, - Артур выскальзывает из постели. – Звучит здорово.

Они сидят на заднем крыльце, опираясь на французские двери, и выкуривают почти все имсовы сигареты. В какой-то момент Артур начинает говорить об армии, голосом хриплым и усталым от недосыпа, о первых тестах пэссива, которые включали проверку на выносливость, об испытаниях, целью которых было узнать, сколько боли может вынести сновидец до пробуждения, об имитации боев насмерть.

Имс отвечает рассказами о СВС, о плохо простроенных снах, в которых он был заперт часами, когда еще никто не знал о лимбе и о том, как легко эти часы могут стать последними. Рассказами о том, почему дезертировал, историями, услышанными в бараках. Артур достает глушитель из ящика на кухне и стреляет по саду из своего глока, снова сжимая зубы.

\- Я должен был предупредить тебя, - повторяет он, когда первые лучи солнца показываются на горизонте. Имс вздыхает, преодолевает осторожную дистанцию, которую они держали все это время, и обнимает Артура за плечи. Тот слегка дергается под прикосновением, но не сбрасывает руки. С минуту они молчат.

\- Это ничего не меняет, ты же знаешь, - наконец, произносит Имс. – У меня тоже они бывают, время от времени, снова и снова… однажды я до чертиков напугал девушку в Кабуле.

\- Моя ревность не знает границ, - сухо откликается Артур, но опускает голову на плечо Имса, наблюдая, как восходит солнце.

\--  
Они нужны Сайто для работы в Нью-Йорке. Кобб отчаянно сопротивляется этой идее, но потом в ход идут деньги, и, собственно, так они все и оказываются в загородной вилле в Хэмптонсе, выпившими, возможно, куда больше вина, чем следовало бы, отмечая удачное дело.

\- Я все ещё думаю, что мы должны были ломаться дольше. Ламборджини…, - бормочет Имс, облокачиваясь спиной о стену гостиной. Сверху доносится смех Артура, сидящего на диване.

\- У тебя уже есть одна неприлично дорогая машина.

\- Может быть еще одна, - заплетающимся языком возражает Имс. – У меня может быть все, что я _захочу_. Парня я хотел больше всего.

\- Ты слишком думчивый, чтобы пить, - говорит Ариадна, грозя ему пальцем. И тут же добавляет: - Уууууупс, кажется, я сказала что-то не то.

\- Тебе вообще уже можно вино? – спрашивает Юсуф раз в пятый, прижимая к себе бутылку, как талисман. – Потому что я не хочу, знаешь, поощрять все эти несовершеннолетние… штуки.

\- Ответ все еще «да», - быстро вставляет Имс за неё, потому что Ариадна выглядит так, будто перспектива забить Юсуфа до смерти кажется ей крайне привлекательной. Сам же Имс с трудом может сконцентрироваться на чем-то, кроме бледной кожи Артура, выглядывающей из-под ослабленного галстука. Его всегда удивляло, как Артур ослабляет контроль, постепенно, шаг за шагом. Это как разбросанные хлебные крошки. 

\- Ты как _Гэнзель_ , - говорит он Артуру. – Из сказки.

Кобб фыркает, не особо старясь сдерживать смех, а Артур поднимает брови, кидая на Имса удивленный взгляд.

\- Думаю, тебе хватит, - говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы забрать у него бутылку. Но Имс, чье чувство стыда и в хорошие времена оставляет желать лучшего, хватает его за запястье и тянет на себя. Видимо, Артур уже порядочно пьян, потому что он почти падает с дивана прямо на Имса.

\- Ууф, - выдыхает он ему в грудь, и Имс ухмыляется.

\- Они у тебя везде, - говорит он.

\- Кто они?

\- Хлебные крошки, - выдыхает Имс абсолютно счастливо и откидывается назад, прикрывая глаза.

Артур быстро поднимается с его колен, но все еще сидит достаточно близко, чтобы Имс мог почувствовать его смех.

\- Ты сумасшедший, - говорит Артур, в очередной раз, безуспешно пытаясь скопировать имсов акцент.

\- Не быть тебе британцем, сладкий, - отвечает Имс и притягивает его ближе. – Перестань пытаться.

\- У Артура слишком хорошие зубы для британца, - бурчит Кобб и глаза Имса распахиваются в негодовании. В нем мешается обида за задетую национальную гордость и странная, глупая ревность.

\- Эй! – вскрикивает он, - Просто, что б ты знал…

\- Keep calm and carry on, мистер Имс, - бурчит Артур, а затем, когда Имс поворачивается к нему, допивает его вино прямо из горла. Глаза Имса расширяются, потому что, вопреки всему, он вспоминает последний раз, когда Артур делал так. Но Артур дотрагивается до его скулы, смотрит мягко, и Имс просто утыкается лицом ему в шею.

\- Авввв, - вырывается у Ариадны, которая выглядит так, будто с трудом удерживает равновесие даже сидя. – Вы такие _очаровательные_.

\- Я бы сказал «отвратительные», - поправляет Юсуф, но на его лице играет улыбка. Артур пихает Имса и смеется.

\- Имс, о _боже_ , Имс, отстань, - и отстраниться стоит хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть румянец на его щеках и невероятное удовольствие в глазах.

\- Пора по кроваткам, - объявляет Кобб, вежливо прерывая их обмен взглядами. - Не знаю, как вы, а я хочу быть подальше отсюда, когда они зайдут дальше.

\- Но мы же приготовили такое чудесное представление, - протестует Имс, снова прижимаясь к Артуру, и получает тычок под ребра, потому что поза совсем неудобная. – Все желающие могут остаться. 

\- Нет, не могут, - категорично заявляет Артур. – Все желающие могут…пойти отдохнуть. Ладно, эм, отчитаемся о работе утром или что-то вроде того.

\- Крадешь мои реплики, - говорит Кобб сердито. Он встает и потягивается, а потом они оба, он и Юсуф, помогают Ариадне встать, чтобы проводить её в спальню.

\- Очаровательные! – кричит она уже в дверях, короткий смешок раздается ей в след. Артур закатывает глаза, встает и, пошатываясь, помогает встать Имсу.

\- Знаешь, о чем я думаю? - спрашивает Имс, играя бровями. 

\- Не уверен, что хочу знать, - Артур закатывает глаза.

\- Я думаю, - с этими словами Имс наклоняется ближе, понижая голос до чего-то среднего между шепотом и рычанием, - что ты должен «отчитаться» передо мной, сладкий. И если это вообще возможно, прямо сейчас.

\- _Имс_ , - упрямо говорит Артур, даже если от одной мысли об этом по его телу проходит дрожь, - Это… во всем мире не найдется столько алкоголя, чтобы оправдать… просто, я имею в виду, это был _ужасный_ каламбур.

\- Во мне много чего ужасного, - соглашается Имс. – Продемонстрировать? 

Этой ночью они занимаются бурным, неловким пьяным сексом на отведенной им кровати, и Артур кусает подушку, и одежду, и _Имса_ , чтобы не стонать в голос. А следующим утром солнце встает слишком рано и Имс просыпается с ужасным похмельем и Артуром, пускающим слюни ему на грудь.

\- Фу, сладкий, гадость, - легко говорит он.

\- Отъебись, - бурчат в ответ, на что Имс смеется и выпутывается из объятий, точно зная, что попытки уснуть снова ни к чему не приведут. Для человека, который постоянно становится другими людьми, у него неприлично мало мест, где он чувствует себя по-настоящему комфортно. Имс входит на кухню, выпивает четыре таблетки Адвила, а потом, по большей части веселья ради, угоняет машину Кобба и едет в город.

К тому моменту, когда он возвращается, Артур уже встал, но, очевидно, дальше этого дело не зашло. Его волосы взъерошены, торчат во все стороны, из одежды – только имсовы спортивные штаны и он смотрит на свою кофейную чашку так, будто пытает её, и это только вопрос времени, когда она перестанет сопротивляться и заговорит. Артур замечает пакеты в его руках и улыбается.

\- Привет, - говорит он. – Ты принес бейглы**?

\- И газету, - подтверждает Имс, наслаждаясь тем, как освещается его лицо. – Таак…

Он залезает в сумку, вытаскивает свернутую в трубочку газету и протягивает Артуру, который раскрывает её почти благоговейно.

\- Это что Нова Бой***? - недоуменно моргает он несколько секунд спустя, когда его взгляд снова возвращается к столу.

\- Да, - подтверждает Имс, умыкая один из бейглов и выуживая из пачки треугольничек плавленого сыра. - Я знаю, что по большей части ты стараешься игнорировать свое еврейское наследие, солнце, но решил, что в этот раз ты не будешь против.

\- Это _Нова Бой_ , - повторяет Артур, глядя на сэндвич. - У меня похмелье, мы в _Нью-Йорке_ , и ты купил «Сандей Таймс» и Нова бой.

\- Именно, - подтверждает Имс, бессовестно ухмыляясь. – Проблемы?

Имса всегда умиляло, что, несмотря на все его колючки, Артура до смешного легко порадовать. Вот и сейчас, Артур ничего не говорит, просто встает и целует, и Имс знает, что чувство, стоящее за этим поцелуем, настоящее. 

Никто из них еще не брился, дыхание Артура утреннее, довольно скверное, как и всегда по утрам, но Имс думает: « _Я никогда больше не смогу играть в азартные игры, потому что уже использовал всю свою чертову удачу_ ».

Решив, что вряд ли в ближайшие часы кто-то проснется, они перетаскивают тарелки в гостиную и располагаются там. Артур растягивается на диване, перекинув ноги через Имса, и без слов протягивает ему страницы с кроссвордом и бизнес-новостями. Имс вытаскивает из кармана ручку и берется за первую станицу, устраивая вторую на коленях Артура.

\- Ради всего святого, - бормочет он минут через десять.

\- Хмм?

\- Низкорослый, съедобный и яркий цветок, часто используется в салатах, - цитирует Имс, сверля взглядом кроссворд. – Я имею ввиду, кто вообще может…

\- Сколько букв? – спрашивает Артур, поднимая глаза от мировых новостей, и Имс отвечает ему не верящим взглядом.

\- Ой, да ладно…

\- Имс.

\- Девять, - говорит он, все еще не веря.

Артур на секунду поджимает губы.

\- Настурция, - наконец, выдает он и возвращается к своей газете. Имс утыкается в кроссворд и с шоком обнаруживает, что слово действительно подходит.

\- Иногда ты пугающе похож на робота, сладкий, - говорит он, вписывая слово, - просто, чтобы ты знал.

\- Ммм, - соглашается Артур. Кажется, он отвлекся, поэтому Имс осторожно-осторожно скользит рукой к тарелке, стоящей на его бедре. 

\- Слово из десяти букв, обозначает то, что я сделаю с тобой, если ты тронешь мои бейглы с сыром, - говорит Артур, не поднимая глаз.

\- Расчленишь, - смеется Имс. – Но попытаться стоило, верно?

\- Нет, - говорит Артур и прячет легкую улыбку за газетой. 

\- Я принес их тебе, - говорит Имс после короткой паузы, во время которой он разворачивает раздел о бизнесе. – Будет честно, если ты поделишься.

\- Не вставай между человеком и его бейглом, - глубокомысленно произносит Артур. Имс ухмыляется.

\- Честно, сладкий, - говорит он, - Я буду доставать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не сдашься.

\- Эгоист, - жалуется Артур, но вздыхает и протягивает бейгл Имсу. Имс кладет руку на его плечо, ловя равновесие, наклоняется и откусывает кусочек. Отстраняясь, он не убирает руки. Просто потому что. Он радостно жует, когда замечает Ариадну в великоватой футболке и пижамных штанах, стоящую в дверном проеме, прислонившись к косяку. 

Он понятия не имеет, как долго она здесь, но от её взгляда у Имса пересыхает в горле.

\- Кофе, – просит ни о чем не подозревающий Артур. Имс протягивает ему чашку с прикроватного столика, мысленно прикидывая реакцию на свои действия, и расплывается в самодовольной улыбке.

\- Доброе утро, Ариадна, - говорит он, чувствуя, как напрягается Артур рядом с ним. – Должен признать, не ожидал увидеть тебя в мире живых после вчерашней ночи. 

Она корчит ему беззлобную рожицу. 

\- Никаких подколов, пока я не выпью кофе, - говорит она и шаркает в комнату. Артур рядом с Имсом все ещё напряжен, но он поднимает взгляд от газеты, и потом…

 _Потом_. Наверное, это самая красивая вещь, которую Имс когда-либо видел. То, как Артур… как на лице Артура – абсолютно трезвого, собранного Артура – отражается понимание того, что он не делает ничего постыдного. 

\- Разве мы когда-нибудь подкалывали тебя перед кофе? – спрашивает он. – Эта футболка вполне может составить конкуренцию имсовой на звание худшей в комнате. Так что он просто тронут.

\- Ты сволочь, - отвечает Артуру Ариадна, на что Имс смеется и показывает ей средний палец. – Ты сволочь и я ненавижу тебя.

\- Ну, не знаю, - говорит Имс, кидая на Артура быстрый взгляд. – Не думаю, что он так уж и плох. 

\- Конечно, ты не думаешь, - откликается Ариадна, направляясь к кухне, - Но не можем же мы все быть влюблены в Артура.

На этот раз Артур напрягается совсем несильно, даже Имс не заметил бы, если бы не смотрел специально. Его тело неподвижно, лицо застыло, а глаза смотрят точно в газету. 

\- Какая жалость, - легко говорит Имс, возвращаясь к кроссворду.

\- Почему это?

\- Подумай о том, чтобы ты мог бы сделать, если бы все были влюблены в тебя, - произносит он, и только благодаря годам тренировок его голос остается спокойным. Затем, вспоминая любовь Артура к конкретике, Имс добавляет: - Вместо меня одного, конечно.

\- Я мог бы править миром за чашкой чая, - соглашается Артур очень сухо. Но Имс, который знает, куда смотреть, видит легкий румянец на его щеках, чувствует слабое прикосновение губ к своей руке, все еще лежащей артуровом плече, и он знает, что нет в мире такой газеты, которая могла бы спрятать его улыбку.


End file.
